Battle Against Chronos: The Relic War Trailer
by GrayestLobster7
Summary: The trailer for the upcoming story me and evil-catgirl are working on.


**(Cue Music: The Dark Realm (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate))**

We see the entirety of the valley, as the camera goes to a rim shot of the atmosphere of a giant chrome keep, cackling with energy and built up sand and sky blue energy. A bright pale sun hovers over the mysterious keep.

Manny: There was an idea.

Manny is holding an unconscious Julian.

* * *

Sid: To bring together a group of remarkable heroes and villains.

Gavin is seen in a crater of gravel and broken wood, paranoid. Sid, Brooke, Gladys, and Teddy look down at Gavin in the same crater, glancing at one another.

* * *

Shangri Llama: To see if we could become something more...

Gladys walks up to Shangri Llama with a blank expression on her face, a fiery ember can be seen in Shangri Llama's hooves.

* * *

Diego: So when they needed us, we could fight the battles.

A back view of Diego is seen, frowning in defeat and peering through four rocky windows in a cave.

* * *

Gavin is standing beside his son.

Shira turns around.

Shira: But they never could.

The screen cuts to black.

* * *

The camera cuts to a shot of a bridge in Geotopia and then to Sid, Brooke, Gladys, Teddy, Manny, and Gavin standing in Sid's cave and turning behind them, noticing outside commotion.

Chronos: In time, you will know what it's like to lose.

Manny walks outside before the scene changed to Manny's cave where Julian and Ethan are talking to each other.

Chronos: To feel so desperate that you're right, yet to fail all the same.

Julian notices a crystal glowing red, turning to a crystal ball which shows a huge hovering portal between the New Falls and the Hall of the Valley's Heroes, Ethan, Buddy, Steffie, Katie, and Meghan joined him to get a better look at the crystal ball showing the object in the valley, Manny's other allies notice it as well.

Chronos: Dread it.

Manny, Sid, Gavin, Brooke, Gladys, and Teddy are in a village of destruction and rubble, Manny clenches his trunk for a peculiar reason.

Chronos: Run from it.

A white sloth with jester makeup named Jefka holds up a golden trident, seemingly handing it over to someone outside of view.

Chronos: Chronos has arrived.

Sand forms a twister to make it appear, leading to an non helmet and unarmored Chronos to exit and for the twister to disappear behind him, Chronos takes in the view of what he may rule.

Julian is seen free-falling and landing on a gear-like structure on Chronos' Hourglass, rising up to stare up at something.

Shangri Llama: Evacuate Geotopia.

Diego is seen caught in between a large crystalline contraption outside of Geotopia and in Switchback Cove, seemingly pulling it together.

Shangri Llama: Get our crystals.

A shadowy figure is shown stopping two twin blades.

Shangri Llama: And get this raccoon some crystalline armor.

* * *

A raccoon named Grayson walks into frame, sporting a Geotopian necklace and some godlike robes, with a female mammoth named Coco.

Gladys and Teddy starts tearing up at the sight of something sad.

Gavin flies into frame, crashing into rocks and dirt on the outskirts of Geotopia.

Shira is seen in a duel, aggressively clawing an unknown villain.

Sid gets on his Fire King outfit and readies some fire torches, a fragment of some kind crashes into an open field of black rock with an explosion.

Grayson is hitting a giant tin can robot called a Tinker Toy with his dual stone swords, then taking in a moment to look forward.

Gutt is seen slicing another Tinker Toy.

Julian is grabbed by Chronos and thrown into the ground, the young mammoth struggles to release himself of his grip.

Chronos: Freedom isn't something one considers in the balance of this world. But this...

Manny turns back as the scene changes to Teddy using the ember on Louis to save his life from poisoning.

Chronos holds the golden trident, he examines his powers starting to grow.

Chronos: Hehehe...

Chronos shows off two Greek god relics, putting some parts of them together, a shot of Manny is seen not afraid and angry.

Chronos: ...does amuse and put a smile on my face.

* * *

Chronos sucker-punches Manny on his trunk, causing him to collapse on the rocky hard floor.

Steffie, Katie, and Meghan gets their fighting stances ready, turning to Shangri Llama standing alongside all of the Herd, the Crew, and the Saber Pack.

Squint is running across the warzone, throwing two starfish ninja stars while yelling.

Side-by-side, all of Chronos' army is running towards Sid's as he runs with the Shangri Llama, Brooke, Gladys, Teddy, Gutt, and the rest of his crew.

From left-to-right, Squint, Shira, Grayson, Coco, Sid, Brooke, Gladys, Teddy, Gavin, Gertie, Roger, Raz, Shangri Llama, Gutt, the rest of the crew, the rest of the Herd, the Saber Pack, the Brat Pack, Buck, Scrat, and the residents of Geotopia behind them running forward in an army-like formation.

* * *

**(Battle Against Chronos: The Relic War)**

* * *

The screen cuts momentarily to black as heavy breathing can be heard, revealing to be Diego's.

Diego: Who the... hell are you guys?

Three weasels looked at him; The chubby weasel named Albert and the beautiful warrior named Tara stare at the saber, and the tall weasel named Elric is the only one to wave.

* * *

**Ray Romano**

**John Leguizamo**

**Denis Leary**

**Sean William Scott**

**Josh Peck**

**Queen Latifah**

**Simon Pegg**

**Keke Palmer**

**Josh Gad**

**Wanda Sykes**

**Jennifer Lopez**

**Drake**

**Nicki Minaj**

**Heather Morris**

**Ally Romano**

**Jason Fricchione**

**Adam DeVine**

**Michael Strahan**

**Jessie J**

**Nick Offerman**

**Stephanie Beatriz**

**Max Greenfield**

**Chris Wedge**

**Yuri Lowenthal**

**Charli XCX**

**Goran Višnjić**

**Alan Tudyk**

**Jack Black**

**Diedrich Bader**

**Peter Dinklage**

**Aziz Ansari**

**Rebel Wilson**

**Nick Frost**

**Kunal Neyyar**

**Bobby Moynihan**

**Alain Chabot**

**Jesse Tyler Ferguson**

**Dave Wittenberg**

**Liam Neeson**

**Angelina Jolie**

**Jason Momoa**

**Jason Bateman**

**Bradley Steven Perry**

**Mark Hamill**

**Jenny Slate**

**Kevin Michael Richardson**

**Fred Tatasciore**

**Paula Mattioli**

**Jim Ward**

**Jim Carrey**

* * *

**Coming Soon**

**(coincidentally, on the weekends)**


End file.
